Cats and dogs
by artizan reptiles
Summary: (ahh, i suck at summaries :P) Ichimatsu seemed to always have a special connection with cats. He had the weirdest ability to literally morph into one, and they would always come to him no matter what. What happens when some kids don't seem to be accepting of the young Ichi's abilities? This story takes place when he is in 5th grade (10 yrs), rated T 'cause of scenes later on.
Ichimatsu sat down and leaned against the oak tree in the school yard. A little white Persian cat sat between his legs as he stroked its fur lovingly. He had always loved cats more than people, it wasn't and that he hated people, but cats seemed to "understand" him. They had always brung the 4th sextuplet comfort, whether he be angry or depressed. Everyday, the 10 year old child would sit down at the base of the tree and the cats would gladly join him, caressing his ears with their soothing purrs. Those same cats had never failed to make him happy, he loved his brothers, but sometimes they could be a little bit much, in the end, cats where his one and only escape.

The lone child had a sneaking suspicion that the other kids didn't take well to his love of felines. He wanted to talk to them, he wanted to befriend them..Really he did! But he was so scared of the thought that they would treat him differently. Sometimes, when he would get excited or interested, he would grow the features of a cat, he would even become a full cat if he really wanted to. He was always careful to not let anybody see when that would happen. Ichi knew for a fact that the other students would have...an _interesting_ reaction to his _transformations._ Whether it would be a "wow, cool!" or a "wow, freak!", he knew they would treat him differently.

This morning however, he couldn't help but be in his own little world as he played with his fur covered friends. They were so affectionate towards him today, he couldn't help but get quite elated at the sight of their cute and overjoyed faces. He kept a small bag of dried sardines in his pocket in case of new cats who did not seem to trust him like the others. Reaching into his pockets, he handed a dried sardine to each of his little friends. He had not noticed when he grew those same familiar ears and that same familiar tail as a joy filled smile appeared on his face. He had not noticed the few taller and more social kids staring at him from the other side of the field.

The other kids walked cautiously near the oak tree where Ichi sat. They stared at the boy as if he were an alien, then, they grew grins full of malice and cruelty.

Ichi kept most of his attention on his cuddly companions, but he could hear voices near him. He heard his name in those voices, they were talking about him. He listened closer and he couldn't help but regret it. They seemed to be insulting him behind his back. At first, they seemed like small jabs, nothing too bad. But the insults became a lot more vicious and a lot more painful to listen too. Ichi tried ignoring it, 'they are just playful little jabs, nothing too terrible' the child told himself through thought.

Out of nowhere, an acorn hit the top of the Persian's head. Then more seemed to fly over and attack them, his friends ran away for protection. Shocked at the sudden attack at his feline friends, Ichi felt anger suddenly boil inside him. "H-HEY! WHAT GIVES?" He yelled at the other kids who were laughing.

"What gives for you, freak. Why do you look like some cat/weirdo hybrid?" The youngest of them asked. Ichi was speechless, he hastily turned his head only to see a tail, he felt his head, his hand was met with two very soft cat ears. 'Did I really forget about this?!' He asked himself through thought. "Heh, we always knew you were a freak with your stupid furballs. But now we know for sure how much of a freak you really are!" The second one mocked, "l-leave me alone!" Ichi almost yelled, trying to appear a lot more threatening than he really was. "I mean it!" He added. The other kids started letting out cruel laughs. "S-STOP LAUGHI-" Ichi was cut off by a stone hitting him in the face. "Ow! Hey! What the h-" he was cut off once more by a larger stone, instinctively, he covered his face with his arms. The rocks kept coming and coming, Ichi could feel tears start to sting the corners if his eyes, but wouldn't dare cry in front of these jerks.

He felt more and more Rocks than before, after getting a large amount of encouragement from himself, he opened an eye. There were more kids, some older and some younger. He tried his best not to burst into tears at that moment, but he failed.

It started as silent weeping but then turned to full on sobbing as rocks hit harder and harder. Their endless laughing would sure enough haunt his thoughts for a long time. The insults repeatedly thrown at him weren't helping either, "freak!" "Cat boy!" "Weirdo!" "Nobody wants you here you pathetic cat freak!", they kept going, "get out!" "Look at him crying! He is so weak!" They said with cruel laughter. Finally, Ichi couldn't take it anymore. He ran away from all of the laughter and insults, his vision was blurred by tears, making him trip and fall on his face, causing even more laughter.

Ichi eventually ended up hiding near the trash cans beside the school. He heard the bell ring but didn't bother getting up and going inside. He knew he would get in trouble for it, but he didn't care. The last thing he wanted to do was see those jerks again. Instead, he just decided to cover up his bruises and walk home.

 **A/N:**

 **welp, my first osomatsu fic...yeah, this is going to suck but i hope you are ready for some emotional shit! Just be warned, there may be some things later on that will probably be disturbing or something. Anyways, bare with me please, it is my first time writing bullying scenes, i have been bullied before but it wasn't in any physical way sooo, i don't know if i will eventually take it too far.. But yeah..**

 **Reviews are definitely appreciated! I would really like to read your thoughts on how i can improve ^w^ HOPE YOU ENJOY AND HAVE AN NICE DAY!**


End file.
